


A Simple Misunderstanding

by Trentkusuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married FrUk, Mild Angst, RusAme mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trentkusuri/pseuds/Trentkusuri
Summary: Out of all the times that Arthur surly has jumped to conclusions in his relationship with Francis, this particular jump may be the greatest one yet.





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to just be a warm up exercise to help me kick start writing other stuff, but it ended up being a whole entire shot fic; I have no control over myself...
> 
> I like all ships, including FrUk, but I mostly write RusAme. I still think this turned out okay, though!

           One moment, Arthur was standing in the doorway of their patio door of the suburban home he and his husband owned. The next moment, Arthur Bonnefoy-Kirkland stood menacingly, in the middle of the kitchen, with the elaborate and decadent cake held fiercely in an angry grip, promising that his threat was not a hollow one.

           Arthur couldn’t remember, in that moment, the last time he ever felt so furious.

           “Arthur...” A horrified looking Frenchman began, his gaze darting worriedly between his husband’s enraged expression and the cake he’d dedicated a whole day to preparing, “Honey...” Francis started, attempting to hold his hands out in the most non-threatening manner he could manage while trying to save his hours of work and, possibly also, his marriage. Francis took a slow, cautious step forwards, only to be shouted at by his lover.

           “Take a step closer and I swear to god I’ll drop this cake!” Arthur roared. Arthur’s grip stiffened and his shoulders shook as his husband almost took another step closer, “I’ll do it!” Arthur shouted, taking an unsure step backwards, causing him to bump against the counter of their normally cozy and inviting kitchen, “Don’t test me!” Arthur growled, his breath coming in angry heaves through clenched teeth.

           “Arthur! What’s come over you?” Francis cried, looking at his husband in dismay, “Every--”

           “Don’t. Pretend!” Arthur interjected before his lover could get a word in, much less a full sentence.  
           “Arthur!” Francis proclaimed loudly, “What’s wrong? Please, tell me what’s wrong!” Francis was almost begging, eyeing the delicate form of the cake while trying to properly tip toe around his husband’s delicate mental state at present.

           “You’re a low life, a creep, and a pervert!” the cake captor bellowed, eliciting a sigh from his love, “A-And you should be ashamed of yourself: that’s what’s wrong!” the blonde finished, his shoulders lurching with emotion.

           “Ooh, Arthur. Please.” Francis said, his expression softening and a prominent frown forming on his face as his lover began to cry. “Tell me what happened?”

           “D-Don’t pretend to be th-the problem solver wh-when you’re the problem, Francis!” Arthur cried, hiccups interrupting his explanation, “I, I saw you flirting- _flirting_ with one of our adopted sons; what is _wrong_ with you Francis?” Arthur howled, tears clouding his vision, “A-Alfred is your _son_ Francis; you aren't’ supposed to wart to get into the pants of your children!” before Arthur could completely finish explaining his anger, sobs wracked through him and his arms buckled.

           Using Arthur’s lapse in attention, Francis swiftly went to his husband’s side, grabbed the cake securely before prying it out of Arthur’s grasp, and set it safely on the counter top.

           Only seconds had passed, but the Briton was quick to dig into the Frenchman once more. “S-Stupid frog!” Arthur spat venomously, bringing out his infamous, age old, insult for the occasion, “Y-you care more about that s-sodding cake than you do about your family!” He hollered, cries escaping him with only increasing intensity. “Y-You’d rather screw one of your children th-than your husband; a-am I just not good enough for you?” Arthur sobbed pounding a clenched, angry fist against Francis’s back, then his chest as his husband turned to face him; Francis, at present, was functioning as a barrier between his furious lover and the cake.

           “Arthur. Arthur.” Francis tried to soothe, capturing his lover’s fists one after the other, “My love: none of what you say is true!” He said in his defense, pulling the crying Briton into a tight embrace. “I love you so, so much; you’re the only one for me.” Francis murmured, “And my god- screw Alfred?” Francis echoed before shaking his head, holding Arthur tight, “I would _never_.” Francis said firmly. “Never, never, _never_.” he repeated for emphasis. “I love this family and I love you, Arthur.” Francis consoled, pressing a kiss to his love’s forehead. “Why would you think I would want something like that from our children?” Francis asked, looking at his lover questioningly.

           “I saw you flirting with Alfred, a-and the way you were l-looking at him, and how r-red in the face he was just now-- p-probably because of some lecherous, lewd thing you told him.” Arthur spat, sobbing against his husband’s chest when he couldn’t escape the other’s grasp. “J-Just now in the yard.”

           Francis thought for long moment before letting out a chuckle and, before Arthur could berate him with insults again, Francis began explaining himself as well as the situation they were currently in. “Arthur. I was only teasing Alfred; he has a boyfriend now.  I couldn’t help but poke fun at him. I was hugging him and I did kiss his cheek, but, you know you do that too, right? Parents are allowed to, you know.” Francis said, pleased to see that Arthur was listening with his full attention, “And he was only red in the face because I was telling the story of when he was little and thought your garden was going to kill him in front of his new boyfriend.”

           Arthur listened and, despite the fires of suspicion burning in his belly, everything seemed to be adding up as Francis explained away all of his questions and suspicions which were replaced quickly with hot, burning, shame.

           Arthur had accused Francis of flirting with their child with no solid evidence to back it up; Arthur had almost destroyed their family and his marriage with nothing to back it up. This realization fell upon him like an anvil and he cried once more.

           Francis saw the way his lover’s face contorted, regret washing over him and he couldn't help but feel for his husband.

           “I’m sorry, Francis.” He heard Arthur cry into his chest as he buried it there. Francis held him close, bringing a hand up to gently run his fingers through his upset husband’s messy locks.

           “Oooh, my love. It’s okay; all is forgiven.” Francis replied reassuringly, a loving softness to his voice, “You simply did not have all of the pieces for the puzzle and saw the wrong picture, mm?” he hummed, pulling Arthur back to kiss his forehead and wipe at his teary eyes, “I only wish you had said something first before threatening my cake and our lives together.” Francis chided gently, jest present in his tone.

           Silence reigned over the two lovers for a few minutes. During this time Arthur was brought back to composure by his husband’s soft whispers of reassurance and gentle caresses. Arthur sniffled softly, allowing Francis to leave their embrace to retrieve him a tissue, which Arthur accepted gratefully.

           After blowing his nose, Arthur wiped at his now reddened, puffy eyes before looking down at the linoleum of their kitchen floor and muttered quietly, a slight tremble in his voice when he spoke, “I... I’m a bad husband.”

           Upon properly registering the comment, Francis came back into action and pulled his saddened lover into a fresh embrace, “You’re not a bad husband, Arthur.” Francis corrected, rubbing soothing circles along the other’s back. “Do you think _I’m_ a bad husband?” Francis wondered, resting the side of his head against the side of Arthur’s.

           “N-No.” Arthur huffed firmly.

           “Ooooh, but don’t you remember the time that I was _certain_ you were trying to give the children and I food poisoning?” Francis asked, receiving an almost instant response.

           “I-I wasn’t.” Arthur responded, resting his head wearily against the other’s shoulder.

           “And I accused you because I didn’t know the whole story, isn’t that right?” Francis said more than asked, receiving a nod from his partner. Francis nodded as well and continued, “Everyone makes mistakes, Arthur, and we’re not bad people or bad husbands for making them. I forgive you and now everything’s okay.” He said, nudging Arthur’s head out of the crook of his shoulder to give him a proper kiss, “We stay together through all the mistakes and the bad times because we love one another.” Francis said, kissing Arthur once more and caressing his cheek lovingly. “I love you, Arthur.”

           “I-I love you too, Francis.” Arthur responded, his voice weak from shouting.

           The two husbands stood there, embracing one another and giving each other occasional kisses, looking away from each other only when they heard a familiar voice and the door opening.

           “Hey so is he ready to meet the boy...friend.” Alfred began with assurance that quickly tapered off as he caught sight of what could only be his father calming his dad down. Blue eyes locked with his dad’s puffy, green eyes and tear stained cheeks and Alfred panicked.

           “Alfred-” Arthur began, but Alfred was already halfway out the door before he could get a word in.

           Wasting no time in closing the door, Francis and Arthur both heard clearly as their son made a quick retreat across the yard, shouting, “Dad didn’t take it well, Dad didn’t take it well; Ivan we gotta hide you er somethin’!”

           Francis and Arthur watched through the open doorway as their son made a beeline for a very tall man on the other side of the yard giving to him, what appeared to be, a very frazzled and truncated explanation. Despite yet another misunderstanding, Francis let out a laugh.

           “See? Alfred does it too.” Francis said, referencing their recent discussion about acting before having the full story.

           Arthur let out a lighthearted huff and nudged Francis lightly, “You know all that means is that he learned it from us.” Arthur jeered.

           “Well I suppose so.” Francis admitted with a chuckle, “But, I also suppose that that’s fine.” Francis said before pressing a kiss to Arthur’s lips. Arthur smiled, enjoying the kiss while it lasted and letting out a contented breath as it ended.

           Arthur hummed softly as they parted from the kiss, “Mm, boyfriend...?” Arthur wondered, looking to his husband for clarification, at which Francis smiled.  
           “Aah, that’s right. How would you like to meet Ivan?” Francis wondered, adding after a moment, with a chuckle, “That is, if Alfred hasn’t hidden the boy away by now.”

           “Oh, Alfred wouldn't be able to hide him from us.” Arthur replied, taking Francis’s hand into his as they approached the door to the front yard. “We’ll meet his boyfriend and then we can all enjoy this birthday cake of his together.” He added.

           “Oh, that’s true. Alfred is a horrible liar.” Francis remarked and pushed Arthur gently, playfully, “He got that from you.”

           Arthur was smiling when he let out a scoff, “I’ll have you know I am an extraordinary liar.”

           “Oh, I suppose you think I don’t remember that ‘surprise birthday party’ of yours that I discovered a week in advance.” Francis retorted, giving the Briton a sideways grin.

           “All, uh, well that was part of the plan.” Arthur tried to say as smoothly as possible as they entered the yard, giving the area a look around, “More importantly...” Arthur murmured while looking for their son, “Alfred where is that boyfriend of yours?” Arthur called out to his son who, at the moment, he could not see, but knew was listening.

           Francis wore a knowing smile as he released Arthur’s hand to, instead, wrap it around his husband’s waist, “I love you.” Francis murmured against his lover’s cheek after pressing a quick kiss against it, adoring the way the man’s cheeks still flushed, even after all the years they’d spent together.

           Arthur looked down, yet he was still unable to hide the joy the simple gesture gave him. “...I’m still sorry.” Arthur said softly after a moment.

           “I still forgive you.” Francis replied easily, smiling warmly at his husband when he dragged his gaze up from the ground to lock eyes with him.

           Arthur returned the smile slowly to the other, saying quietly after a moment, “Could I have a kiss?”

           At this, Francis was grinning, “Oh, you think you need to ask for one?” the Frenchman wondered and, within mere moments, the search for Alfred had ceased, “I think, as a matter of fact, that I might give you _two_ kisses.” Francis hummed after kissing the Briton and before pressing another kiss to the same lips, “Perhaps even _three._ ” Francis added, enjoying the chuckle that bubbled out of Arthur’s throat as he delivered the third kiss.

           “You know, the fifth kiss is an... exceptionally long one.” Francis hummed, giving Arthur a purposeful stare coupled with a mischievous smile; Arthur was quick to match his tempo.

           “Is it?” Arthur questioned with mock innocence, returning the smile after giving the Frenchman a quick peck on the lips, “How long is it?” he whispered, withdrawing his tongue to glide it across his waiting lips.

           “Well, let’s find out.” Francis replied lowly, pulling Arthur close against him and drawing Arthur’s lips into a kiss. This kiss would likely have evolved into something more, had their son not interrupted.

           “Oh god: they’re _kissing_!” The two fathers heard their boisterous son holler. The two lovers pulled away from each other, smiling despite the interruption.

           “Well, there’s Alfred.” Arthur said, allowing himself to be guided by Francis who took his hand and began the short trek to where their son was.

           “I love you, Arthur.” Francis said, giving him a smile as they both ignored Alfred’s japes.

           “...I love you too, Francis.” Arthur said, caressing his husband’s hand with his thumb.  He enjoyed the feeling of his lover’s hand in his and he said quietly, under his breath, “More than you may ever know...”

           “Hey so this is Ivan.” Arthur registered Alfred say before the introductions began and the worst problem Arthur had faced in months boiled its way down to a simple misunderstanding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Lemme know what you think! :)


End file.
